Where are they?
by Kinreimi-4eva
Summary: Naruto loses something very important to him.
1. Prelude

It was twelve 'o' clock noon in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Team seven was on there way to see the Hokage to get another mission. Naruto was very happy about this, he loves mission. Mostly the harder ones. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think this will be a hard mission?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know Naruto, we will find out as soon as wee get there." Kakashi responds. They continue to walk until they get to the office of the third Hokage. Finally inside Naruto wanted to get straight to business.

"What mission do you have for you today?" Naruto spurts out.

"I want you to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand, and get me Chucky Monkey Ice Cream."

"A Chunky Monkey Ice Cream?" Naruto cries.

"That is what he said Naruto," Sasuke mutters.

"Will do sir." Kakashi agrees.


	2. The Search is on

"Oh no, oh no, where are they," Naruto cries to himself while standing at the foot of his own bed. Naruto lost his shoes. "Oh no, I have a big C rank mission to do today," Naruto whimpers. He turns to look at the clock, it is eight "o" clock. AHHH, I only have two hours to find them," Naruto screams as he runs out the door into town. The streets were crowded with happy, smiling people.

"Hey Naruto," a voice called to him from in the flock of gregarious, parade gazers. It was rock lee. "oh, hey bushy brows, Naruto greeted lee in his normal content way. "what's going on?" Naruto inquired. "didn't you hear, the annual Konaha Festival and Parade are here for the weekend," rock lee commented. "Where are your shoes Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Where are your tweezers, Lee?" Naruto snapped back.

"You don't have to be so mean," Lee storms off before he had the chance to apologize.

Naruto was alone once again, in the large, overflowing crowd of people. Naruto walks crushed against the buildings in his bare stocking feet. "Who can I ask to help me find my shoes," Naruto thought out loud, since there was to much noise for him to hear what's in his own head. "I can ask Kiba," he yelled above the crowd.

"Naruto, is that you," a voice called from several feet behind him. It was Kiba and Akamaru. "Did you call me just now," Kiba questioned.

"No and yes, I more so yelled your name, because I think that you might be able to help me," Naruto answered.

"What do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you and Akamaru could help me find my shoes," Naruto commented.

"I guess we can, do you have anything that Akamaru can smell to get the scent."

"My sock I guess." Naruto sticks his foot out so that Akamaru could smell it.

"Yipe, yipe, yipe," Akamaru screamed as he ran away.

"Wait, Akamaru, come back," Kiba screamed as he is chasing his precious dog down.

"Well now what." The crowd seemed to move along with the parade to the site of all the rides and carnies.

"Na … na … Naruto," a sweet young sounding voice forced out.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto said after turning to see who it is. "Do you need help with something," Naruto asked.

"Um, a no, I was going to … ask you the same thing."

"Well, I guess I could ask you if you know where Kakashi is."

"Um, I'm not sure, but he may be at the festival."

"That's a great idea, thanks." Naruto runs in the direction of the laughter and screams of enjoyment.


	3. I Still Can’t Find Them

Naruto is searching around the festival grounds looking for Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yells trying to be heard over the screams of excitement.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" asked Kakashi only feet from Naruto, queuing for the teacups ride.

"Oh Kakashi, you scared me, I really need your help. I can't find my shoes," Naruto explains.

"How can I help?"

"Where was the last place you seen them?"

"Naruto, the last place I've seen your shoes were on your feet, that's where I always see your shoes."

"You're no help."

"Did you look down at the bath house, or in the woods?"

"No."

"Then go look for them."

"Okay, Thanks." Naruto runs off.

"Thank god, he's gone," Kakashi says while getting on the ride.

Naruto was at the bath house looking everywhere when he couldn't find them outside he went up to the fence and looked in. "Hey, have any of you naked ladies seen my shoes in there?" Naruto asks the women that where bathing inside. Then they all started screaming and running out of the streams. "I'll take that as a no." Naruto walks back into town so he can get to the woods on the other side. DONG, DONG, DONG, the bell rang. "It's nine, I only have one more hour." Naruto runs off into the woods.

He is searching high and low, up and down all the trees. "This is not working, shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto panted out. One-hundred Narutos form. "Narutos find my shoes." All the clones Spread out to search the woods. They cover them in a matter of minutes. "Report, did you find my shoes?"

"No," all the clones chimed in unison.

"Release," Naruto released the jutsu and the many Narutos disappeared. "This is not working." Naruto heads back into town.


	4. The Last Place you Look

"Naruto, Why you look so upset?" asked Shikamaru.

"I can't find my shoes."

"What a drag."

"Can you help me find them."

"I can tell you where to look, but I don't fell like moving to help look for them."

"Okay."

"Bath house."

"I looked there."

"Woods."

"There too."

"I guess all you can do is buy some new shoes."

"New shoes, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a moron."

"Right, Hey." Dong, dong, dong. "Crap, it's ten."

Back to Sakura and Sasuke at the bridge waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. "Hi Sasuke," Sakura says in her normal happy tone.

"Hi," Sasuke says in his normal monotone, unpleasant way. Oh my god, he said hi back, he loves me Sakura thought to herself.

"Hi Sasuke," called the familiar voice of Ino.

"Oh god, not another one," Sasuke whispered to himself. Anger built in Sakura's eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ino pig?" Sakura yelled.

"Talking to Sasuke, what's it to you, Billboard Brow?"

"Pig."

"Billboard brow."

"Ladies, can you stop it?" ask Kakashi who finally showed up. "Miss Yamanaka, I must tell you to please leave, as soon as Naruto shows up we have a mission for the Hokage."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, bye Sasuke," Ino says sweetly. "Bye Billboard Brow," she says with the fierce intensity from before.

"Who cares what you call me, pig, I'm still with Sasuke." Ino storms off in a jealous rage. "Where is Naruto anyway?" ask Sakura.

"Who knows?" answered Sasuke.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto. He is at home searching high and low. He looked in the refrigerator . Inside the carton of chunky milk. He looked in the cushions and under the couch. On the table. In the scroll cabinet. "I only have 1000 yen, oh yea, I have like 2000 under my bed." Naruto runs into his room, flops down on the bed. All he can see is junk. Naruto starts to pull a lot of stuff out from under his bed. "Telephone, Basket ball, Clock, remote control car, my shoes, box, cat, wait my shoes, yes, yes, I found them. Naruto puts his shoes on and runs to meet the guys at the bridge.

"Naruto, why are you so late?"

"I was excavating, where's my headband?"


End file.
